railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
1-3 Bobo
The 1-3 Bobo is a locomotive in Railroad Tycoon II. It becomes available in 1895 and is the first electric locomotive available in the game. It is both quick and powerful, and performs any job better than both the Ten Wheeler and the Mogul locomotives. However, it is also much more expensive to run than the aforementioned locomotives, and it is not recommended for all situations. It can quite easily haul as many as 4-5 cars of both passengers and freight at a comfortable speed of 40mph. Similarly to the Mogul locomotive which is also available in 1895, the Bobo can aptly handle any job, but it is extremely expensive to both implement and run. The issue is that since the Bobo is the first electric locomotive, you will need to electrify tracks that the Bobo will run on. Coupled to the fact that the Bobo has a high Fuel Cost, it really only has a selective use throughout it's lifetime. However, it is the fastest electric engine available until 1935, so once you begin to electrify, it is useful throughout the 1920's for passenger services due to steam engines experiencing a similar Fuel Cost rise through this era, as well as the fact that there are other cheap electric locomotives available that can support the freight work. Comparison History The first use of electrification on a main line was on a four-mile stretch of the Baltimore Belt Line of the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad (B&O) in 1895 connecting the main portion of the B&O to the new line to New York through a series of tunnels around the edges of Baltimore's downtown. Parallel tracks on the Pennsylvania Railroad had shown that coal smoke from steam locomotives would be a major operating issue and a public nuisance. Three Bo+Bo units were initially used, at the south end of the electrified section; they coupled onto the locomotive and train and pulled it through the tunnels.8 Railroad entrances to New York City required similar tunnels and the smoke problems were more acute there. A collision in the Park Avenue tunnel in 1902 led the New York State legislature to outlaw the use of smoke-generating locomotives south of the Harlem River after 1 July 1908. In response, electric locomotives began operation in 1904 on the New York Central Railroad. In the 1930s, the Pennsylvania Railroad, which had introduced electric locomotives because of the NYC regulation, electrified its entire territory east of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Bo-Bo is the UIC indication of a wheel arrangement for railway vehicles with four axles in two individual bogies, all driven by their own traction motors. It is a common wheel arrangement for modern electric and diesel-electric locomotives, as well as power cars in electric multiple units. Most early electric locomotives shared commonalities with the steam engines of their time. These features included side rods and frame mounted driving axles with leading and trailing axles. The long rigid wheelbase and the leading and trailing axles reduced cornering stability and increased weight.The Bo-Bo configuration allowed for higher cornering speeds due to the smaller rigid wheelbase. Furthermore, it allowed better adhesion because all the wheels were now powered. Due to the absence of frame mounted wheels no leading or trailing axles were necessary to aid cornering, reducing weight and maintenance requirements. Due to the advent of modern motors and electronics more power can be brought to the rail with only a few axles. Modern electric locomotives can deliver up to 6400 kW on only four axles. For very heavy loads, especially in transportation of bulk goods, a single unit with this wheel arrangement tends to have too little adhesive weight to accelerate the train sufficiently fast without wheelslip. Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Railroad Tycoon II